


Angel

by Bxwitched



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxwitched/pseuds/Bxwitched
Summary: Mr J finds himself an Angel.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 41





	Angel

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, he placed a cool thumb and forefinger around her chin and held firmly, his touch made her skin tingle and his grin widened when her cheeks flushed and her mouth parted slightly.

"Look at you, pretty, pretty, pretty.." His voice was low and husky and she swallowed thickly as mischief danced in his crystal eyes, he let his fingers drop to trail slowly over her throat, his touch was featherlight and the sensation sent shivers through her body. 

The digits came to a halt over her heart and his eyes focused on that spot, his grin vanished and his brow furrowed in thought as he rested his hand against the warm flesh, his fingertips tracing an unknown pattern as they felt the steady heartbeat there.

After a few moments his eyes met hers again, his face turned cold and his lips opened to allow his tongue to glide across them, he growled lowly as his free hand wrapped around her hip and jerked her closer against his firm body, her breath hitched and her hands gripped his jacket for balance.

"You're so good. Like..An angel."


End file.
